


there's only one god (he said)

by hellsite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsite/pseuds/hellsite
Summary: tony: *over the phone* agent romanov, the world is ending.nat: i was aware, mr. stark, but thanks for reminding me.tony: since when do you call me mr. stark?nat: since when do you call me agent romanov?tony:...nat:...tony: touche
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Hades/Persephone, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. we're doomed but that's life i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> after ca:cw & ragnarok, iw & endgame doesn't exist.  
> also, i mildly referenced halsey lyrics because i stan<3
> 
> if you're confused, regular text is tony, italic is natasha.

It has started.

_What?_

The demolishing of our reality.

_How did it happen?_

It was bound to happen eventually. No one thought it would so early though. Some view it as a continuance of our righteousness. We are, after all, money hungry, prideful people. Others seem to think of it as good riddance. Natural forces deeming us unworthy of what we wrongly assume is ours. Things that were defiled by us was never ours to take.

_Your tone is hostile. You seem to think of yourself as superior to them._

......

_Well?_

Was that an inquiry?

_Of sorts._

I do not consider myself as anything different. My contempt of myself does not differ from my distaste of anybody else. However, this is irrelevant.

_On the contrary, it is the only relevant thing you have said to me. Everything else you have told me, I am already aware of. It shocks me that you of all people think of yourself with such little regard._

And why is that, Agent Romanov?

_Mr. Stark, dare I say, you are the only person on this planet -barring perhaps King T'challa-, who attempted to prevent this catastrophe. If anything, you should be proud._

Proud of what? Proud, that despite knowing it would happen. did nothing to stop it? Proud, of single handedly bringing the imminent demise of our planet, and quite frankly, our solar system? Is that what you call it?

_I thought that you were saving the world. And I stand by that thought. There is still time. You know that right? Just tell me what you know, and we'll figure it out. Together._

'Together' was a long time ago. Everybody that was a part of 'together' left pretty fucking quickly.

_That sounds much more like you. And yes, the avenger initiative got scrapped pretty quickly. But I'm still here. So is Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and that spider-boy too probably, if you call him._

Peter.

_Right. You couldn't even remember if it was Natalie or Natasha but you remember the name of a random high school kid from Queens._

Is that jealousy I hear, agent?

_Pffft. Would you stop the press ready narcissism and focus on world-saving? I was under the impression that it was a top priority._

Well, th-

_And if you start blaming yourself unnecessarily, I swear to Thor-_


	2. exposition time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t'challa: someone's coming.  
> nat: who?  
> t'challa: idk but nothing good. i need you to enlighten rogers and stark immediately.  
> nat: but..... they went through a divorce, ehem, i mean civil war recently.  
> t'challa: idc  
> nat: why am i in the middle of this again?  
> t'challa: again, IDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to post a similarly short and mediocre addition to the first chapter. this time it's prose. *gasp*
> 
> sorry about the confusing timelines. 'current time' is chapter 1 time.

**_One month ago._ **

One of many hobbies of Shuri’s is star-gazing. Perhaps it wasn’t exactly ‘gazing’ when high-resolution projections appeared on your ceiling. Still, it brought peace of mind, which is always something the Wakandan royal appreciated. Unfortunately, nothing she saw today was remotely peaceful. 

****

Being a small-town kid flying to the biggest city in the country must be scary. But then again, Tony immediately corrected himself, the kid in question is Harley Keener. God, he can’t believe that the child wielding a potato gun is now seventeen. He also couldn’t believe he was about to see living proof that Harley wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. It was a spontaneous decision that followed years of texting, sending checks, and various tech advice. The genius also figured it would be a good idea to introduce his spider-child to his lovable-menace. Things were going strangely well. (emphasis on ‘strangely’)

Spiderman entered through the window. This was a regular occurrence in the Starks’ penthouse. Peter Parker removed his mask. The face he wore showed obvious distress. That might or might not have something to do with the frequently –yet vaguely– mentioned Tennessee boy arriving in under an hour. Peter comprehended that he knew too little to be this nervous. All he was aware of is

  1. His name is Harley Keener.
  2. His mother passed away a while back, and he has been living at an aunt’s place with his baby sister.
  3. And during a call with Mr. Stark, he _liberally_ talked about how Mr. Stark was so quick to replace him.



Ouch. While his mentor assured him repeatedly (with a poorly hidden bemused expression) that nobody replaced anyone, Peter’s nerves were pumping.

**_A half hour ago – > current time._ **

It was an enjoyable day for Natasha. Those seldom happened. Not anymore. Her personal life crumbled apart before her eyes. And being Nick Fury’s puppet gets old a lot quicker than one might initially assume. But today was nice. She had coffee with Sharon, a sparring session that consists mostly of her kicking Clint’s ass, and an average intelligence meeting with the feds. At 7 pm her phone rang. The caller ID: _cat in black_.

Romanov picked up the phone after a lengthy three seconds of deliberation.

‘Hello?’

‘Ms. Romanov. I wonder if you could be of assistance.’ 

The redhead was experiencing mild dejavu. T’challa asking for her help? That didn’t end well last time. She kept her tone even as she uttered a reply.

‘I don’t know. Could I?’

‘Have you been in contact with any of the avengers recently?’

‘After Germany, no one except Clint and as of now, yourself.’

‘I see. It is essential that the avengers are made aware of the situation.’

‘Situation?’ 

Natasha’s quiet evening was completely ruined by Shuri’s debriefing over phone call. Apparently, while the princess was looking up at the universe last month, she saw an odd burst of light close to Earth. This continued to occur almost every other day for a month. Although not brought to public attention because of them looking strikingly similar to shooting stars to the untrained eye. It was nothing like anything she ever saw or read about. A seemingly concentrated ball of energy that was detected in various observatories around the globe, only to disappear without a trace mere moments later. After a few hours of analyzing this baffling sequence of events, Shuri could not find the source nor the true nature of the burst. The only thing she did manage to uncover was that the energy patterned matched the one that Thor’s teleportation made almost identically. In addition, various severe earthquakes were reported in coastal regions on all continents. Even the weather seemed to be behaving abnormally. Her research was fine-tuned and double, triple verified over a few weeks’ time. As the explanation continued, Shuri made clear that this probably was what it looks like –another alien invasion. After hearing this version of events her brother thought it wise if agent Romanov and the others were informed as soon as possible. Natasha assured the girl that it will be attended to and hung up. As a long sigh escaped her mouth, not long after, Maria Hill’s urgent updates stared rolling into a SHIELD provided phone. Of course. The Wakandans might be the quickest to recognize the galactic activity for what it is, NASA isn’t far behind on the uptake. The spy supposed it was time to comply with the king’s wishes. As she was preparing herself to talk about another otherworldly invasion, her phone rang. _Again._ But this time, it was the person she was about to call in the first place. Caller ID: _Shellhead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when are the greek gods coming? at this rate 2035. (if the impending climate disaster hasn't killed us by then)  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
